U are my home
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Luego del gran final del manga de Naruto, Sasuke decide irse de viaje, recorriendo nuevamente los lugares ya visitados por él, para verlos con nuevos ojos. Sin embargo, Sakura permanece en konoha. Esperando. Las dudas y miedos empiezan a consumir ,nuevamente, su estado de animo. Todo cambia con la llegada de las visperas navideñas. :3


Suspiró.

¿Qué importaba si lo llevaba haciendo ya, como unas 20 mil veces?

Después de todo, eso no cambiaría su estado de ánimo y los pensamientos que invadían su mente, cada vez que miraba el ,ya familiar y conocido, paisaje más allá de la aldea. -se apartó de la ventana de su cuarto y se detuvo abruptamente, al haber estado a punto de chocar con el espejo- ese rostro frente a ella , ya no le parecía suyo. -escaneó toda su expresión facial- nada. No había nada que le recordara a la niña de cabellera rosada, que solía sonreir con frecuencia, en el pasado.- se detuvo por un momento, en el reflejo de unos ojos jades- Vacio. Había un enorme vacio que la consumía. Más que vacío era... tristeza. - sonrió. - Más que sonrisa parecía una mueca mal hecha con los labios.- se apartó con enojo de si misma, y se encaminó abriendo el armario, para rebuscar en él.- Se suponía que hoy era la fiesta de noche buena. Se haría en el "ichiraku's ramen".- algo parecido a un leve sonrisa asomó a sus ojos , pero estos seguían opacos-

-Naruto debe de estar encantado con la idea...-

Volvió a mirar dentro del armario y se decidió por una camiseta blanca con mangas largas, que se ajustaba a su figura y se transparentaba un poco, dejando a la vista el juego de lenceria que portaba.-" Claro que no llevaría eso al descubierto!"- tomó una chamarra de color beige, que se parecía un poco a un poncho bordado a mano. Y para la parte de abajo, un par de jeans negros. En los pies, llevaría botas de un color chocolate y con su cabello..- miró el corte que se había hecho.- le gustaba, enmarcaba su rostro y le daba un aspecto más maduro, a sus facciones.- tomó una cinta roja y se hizo una diadema, con ella.

Una vez terminó de vestirse, miró el conjunto y el resultado le agradó. Después de todo, afuera helaba. El solo pensar en ello, le provocó un escalosfrio en la espina dorsal. -miró el reloj colgado en la pared y suspiró, hechándose boca-arriba en su cama- Aún faltaba mucho para que fuesen las 12. Ino le habia regañado por no querer ir más temprano pero.. ciertamente, no tenía deseos de ir y ver...- cerró los ojos- ..y ver como era la única sóla en todo el lugar.

Dejó que la calma rodeara su habitación y se concentró en su respiración, quedándose dormida por unos momentos.

No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció dormitando, o quizas... dormida. Pero un sonido, un tanto extraño, empezó a girar en su mente. Era como sí... el ventanal de su balcón se hubiese abierto con brusquedad y...- abrió los ojos y se levanto con prisa, mirándo los ventanales abiertos de par en par- La brisa fria entraba con fuerza. Se llevó las manos a cada brazo y los frotó.

Tenía que cerrarlos o se congelaria..

Caminó hacia ellos y antes de que pudiera cerrarlos, una mota blanca entró, posandose en la punta de su nariz. La miró como pudo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se apresuró afuera, sin importar el frío que podría sentir, y miró hacia arriba.

Copos de nieve, blancos y puros, empezaron a caer ,lenta y parsimoniosamente.

Inspiró hondo y luego, soltó el aire, viendo el humo que su aliento formaba al expulsarlo, frente a ella.

Algo cálido fue puesto sobre sus hombros y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que la mantenian pensativa, durante todos los años de vida que tenía, hasta ahora. Iba a decir algo pero fué interrumpida.

-Si no te abrigas, vas a pescar un resfriado..- siguió mirándole.

Podía sentir su corazón ,empezando a martillearle con fuerza, en el pecho. Sus manos ..- un pequeño temblor las movía- ocultas bajo el poncho.

-Sasuke...-

El peli-azabache se acercó al barandal del balcón y apoyó sus manos en él, mirándo el cielo, como ella había hecho hacia un rato. Una sonrisa llena de sinceridad asomó en sus labios, al sentir un par de copos, tocar su piel nivea.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, mirando uno de los escenarios más hermosos que pudiera presenciar, en ese instante.

-Cuando era pequeño...solía escaparme de mi habitación y me asomaba afuera, tratando de no hacer ruido, para ver caer la nieve. Mi madre siempre me descubría, pero nunca me regañaba. Al contrario de lo que debiera hacer...ella me compañaba, en silencio, a observarla caer- Sasuke miró a sakura con intensidad, en silencio. Después de haber compartido con ella, uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, en estas fechas.

No se dijeron ,absolutamente, nada.

Sólo se observaron.

La nieve continuó callendo y Sakura, agachando un poco la mirada, se quitó la manta de sus hombros. Con el corazón latiéndole ,desbocado, se acercó al oji-negro, con lentitud. Podía sentir sus manos temblando ,levemente, pero aun asi no se detuvo. Sasuke la miró en silencio. Sintió la manta siendo colocada sobre sus hombros y , sin previo aviso, tomó la muñeca de sakura, tirándo de ella hacia su pecho.

La abrazó y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, respirando de su aroma a cerezos.

Un sonrojo involuntario , cubrió las mejillas de la peli-rosada. Pero sin importar los nervios que la consumian, alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Sasuke.

-No sabes cuanto te heché de menos...- musitó el joven por lo bajo, como si le contara un secreto.- Cuando llegué aquí, todo lo que podía pensar era... que quería regresar a mi hogar.

La oji-jade se carcajeó un poco y rozó con sus dedos, la punta de los cabellos que cubrian la nuca de del peli-azabache.

-Pero Sasuke... cuando pasaste la gran puerta de konoha, fué cuando llegaste a tu hogar.-

El oji-negro ,se retiró un poco y besó la piel suave , y expuesta, del cuello de Sakura.

-Mi hogar eres tú, sakura. Por eso.. esta noche, vine sin importar que. Porque ... necesitaba volver a mi hogar.- La ojijade sonrió. Sonrió con felicidad y poniéndose de puntitas, apoyó sus labios sobre los del peli-azabache.

La noche podía estar fría y helar la piel de cualquiera, pero... sus labios unidos, estaban llenos de calidez. Al igual que sus corazónes, que se volvían a encontrar.

-Feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun-

-Feliz navidad, Sakura-

-/-

**Y ,finalmente, andamos en las visperas de las fechas mas emocionantes del año!. Les deseo lo mejor, espero que lo disfruten mucho con su familia, amigos y la gente que aman!. Espero que disfruten de este pequeño one-shot que salió de mi mente, una media hora antes de ir a trabajar x3 jahdsshjd es muy suave pero tierno hehe. Besops! x3 **


End file.
